The Last Nephellium
by Honeybears
Summary: Azriel is writing names in the Book when a name starts to change colors. The last time this happened a Nephellium was trying to get revenge. On Earth, Erica has just accepted Christ, but doesn't know about the roller coaster that's to follow. Erica doesn't know that she has started the prequil to the Final War.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry I took the story down but it is back and improved (I hope). **

**Disclaimer: Seriously if you think I'm that old, it's insulting.**

_In the Spirit World (Heavenly Realm)_

"Hey everybody, at home." The once TV man for earth spoke into the camera, "We're here in the center of the city, about to see the new invention at the file center."

"Wait. What's that? Oh, it's been revealed. Let's go take a look." The camera moved forward to reveal Ben Franklin, Albert Einstien, and Jesus, all standing next to a fileling cabinet that when someone would walk up to it would spurt out the file they needed. "There you have it everybody. The new Fileling Cabinet 300."

The television in the Archangels House went to a different program, some worship channel from Earth. All the people in the house that had been watching, got up and went elsewhere. These people included Mary (the mother), Joan of Arc, Amelia Earhart, and Anne Frank. The Archangels had gone off to do whatever they did for the day, unless it was their turn to write in the Book who ever had been added to the list that day.

They used this as an excuse to stay and watch the girls. Last time a human soul was left alone in the house it was Mary and she decided to keep herself busy by redecourating. When they got back they couldn't find the Book. They looked all over before they thought to ask her. It had been on the bookshelf, in Azriel's room. Since then no human soul was aloud to be alone in the Archangel House. If every archangel had a job that day they would pick from a hat who would go with who.

Today Azriel was the only one without anything to do. He was sitting in the kitchen writing down names in the Book when Mary came in asking if he was hungry.

"Mary, you're in Heaven, no one gets hungry here." He tried to explain to her that there was no need for cooking in even, but that didn't stop her love for cooking up here. In her time on Earth it had been terrible, you had to start the fire, get to the right temputure, and hope you got everything done before guests arrived. Here you had oven that went to a certian tempeture with the turn of a knob and a set amount of time that you could cook it for and it be done.

"If I make it, you will eat it though, right?" She said, smiling and bringing out her cook book she had made over the years.

"Yes, Mary." She walked back into the other room asking if anyone wanted to help. Everyone said yes, but Anne refused to go near the oven. No one blamed her.

The girls gathered around the cook book began to look through it.

"Are the boys going to be home soon?" Mary asked wanting to make sure she would make enough.

"About an hour." Azriel said while continuing to write a name but then stopped mid-letter. "Odd," This had never happened before. The name he had just finished writing started to change colors until it stopped on a beautiful purple mixed in with a sky blue. Then he remembered a time where giants walked the Earth and the same thing had happened to Gabriel as he had written a name. The person that time had turned out to be Nephellium and was trying to avenge their parent. The name had to be erased and Nephellium killed. Could this be the same?

The girls continued around him, deciding to make enough for everybody. What the didn't know is that their plans would be interruptted. He needed to speak with the others as so as possible.

**A/N: Like I said sorry for taking down 'Alexander of the Warriors' but hopefully I have made it better.  
Alexander is no longer part of the story. This will go in the same direction. Hope you like it. Review! It lets me now what you're thinking! This brings me to my warning. If you are thinking that 'You have herpes' times a million, restrain yourself from pressing the review button and get help. Same goes for those who wish to write something pervertish in reviews. Everythingelse is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. Can you tell I've gotten bored with break? Anyways, Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I've got a riddle for you. Who's omnipresent and happened to write a book over the timespan of more than 1500 years? Not me.**

_Still in the Spirit World (Heavenly Realm)_

Azriel waited for the others to get there. Uriel got there first and noticed something was off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Uriel nugged him but he only pointed at the Book. Uriel walked over to the Book and started to whisper. "How could this have happened we got rid of them all?"

Azriel started to speak, "All except one. Remember one was allowed to live. The parent had pleaded for them to be treated as a human because he did not tell anyone what he was. Therefore could not tell what it was even itself." He looked up. "We must confront God and investigate it."

Uriel picked the Book up and started to leave but bumped into Gabriel. "Woah, where are you going? We just got back."

"Yeah, you just got back." Anne put her pen down from writing.

Uriel didn't pay attention to them. "We must go now."

"Okay, okay. Come on Azriel,"-he still refused to move- "Ladies we'll be right back."

"Oh, let us come with you this time." Mary popped out from behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. "We made enough for everybody."

"Okay fine. Let's go." Gabriel said while trying to get everyone out before Uriel set something on fire.

On the way to God's Throne (because seriously, you cannot fit him in a house of any kind) they ran into and turned around the other archangels. Once everyone was present (and tried Mary's new cookie recipe) the archangels confronted God.

"God," Azriel began, "There's something wrong with the Book."

That got his attention easily. "What? Has Mary rearranged your guys' house again?" God turned to Mary. "Mary, haven't we gone over this? No touchy Booky." God turned back to Azriel and noticed the Book was in his hand. "It's right there, so how is there something wrong with it?"

Azriel opened the Book and showed God the name. God started to giggle and then it went to a full blown laugh. "God, what are you laughing about?"

"What are you worried about?" God said after calming down. "It's just a nephellium girl. Remember this is the one that doesn't know." God sat back down and thought for a while then said, "If it bothers you that much all of you can investigate. Just make sure she doesn't know what you are, if she does the End will begin."

"But that means..." Gabriel didn't want to finish, but he was still angry when Lucifer burst through Heaven's Gate laughing.

"So one of the Archeias is a nephellium. Oh, what fun!" He soon left to ruin the plan, but that was all God needed.

"Michael," He sat upright in His throne, ready for giving war orders. "You are charged with protecting Erica Faith Daniels."

**A/N: Next chapter I'll bring in Erica. Sorry it's really a blend of multiple denominations myths that I'm using. Don't own those either. Review! I love to know what you think.**


End file.
